


Daddy Issues

by Tancy



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancy/pseuds/Tancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Pacific Rim was a porno movie</p>
<p>Why Chuck had so many issues with his daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

Chuck’s daddy issues weren’t all because Herc saved him over his mother Angela, but how much Chuck craved his father’s touch. Chuck blushes slightly at the memories of being pushed into the mattress, moaning his father’s name as he feels the tongue swirl in his begging wet hole. 

Scratch that, Chuck flushes a dark red, especially when he feels himself getting hard. Hot tears of shame wield up in his green eyes before he chokes them down and swallows the bile rising in his throat. None the less, he is still getting increasingly hard. 

Chuck stalks his way to the shower, slamming the door shut and ripping his too-tight grey shirt over his head, which makes his hair stand up in a artless tousle. He turns the shower all of the way to that icy cold that always cures his flushed arousal.

Chuck kicks his boots off, undoes his belt, and takes his pants and boxers off in one swipe down his long legs. His cock bounces on his belly, pre-come leaving a sticky mess behind. Chuck groans, looking down at the flushed head of his member, pleading to be touched. He takes himself in hand and squeezes, pulling, throwing his head back, mouth open and lips spread wide.

“Dad,” he whispers. 

Chuck snaps back to reality, releasing his cock and hastily stepped into the freezing spray. He shivers, his cock slightly deflating. Chuck lets out a breath, before he forces himself to wash. 

However, his dick doesn’t want to leave. Chuck gives up and turns the water warm, taking himself in hand, pulling himself back to hardness, the tip leaking more pre-come. Chuck moans slightly, cupping his heavy balls with the other hand, lolling his head back, mouth opening pliantly like he used to do with his father, allowing the thick cock to hit the back of his throat, and then suck the moans from his father. 

Chuck speeds up his motions, reliving the way he had to hold his legs open so his father could eat him out fully and properly while Chuck moaned into the air, cheeks a warm pink with his arousal.

Chuck’s eyes squeeze shut when he comes, painting the tiles of his shower stall. 

Chuck lets out another shaky breath before he turns the water off and steps out, muttering, “Well, that was a pointless shower.”

He towels off, and then he gets dressed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished, but a lil preview that may or may not be finished. What do you think I should do? Do you want me to finish/continue it?


End file.
